Can't Let You In
by BooksRide
Summary: Summary: Maximum Ride is the badass of Arizona, along with her best friend Iggy. Max and Iggy are into street fighting and are not afraid to take hits and throw a couple. When a new bad-boy Fang arrives in town, will he and Max have sparks, or will Max push him away like she does most boys. Will he overpower her badass reputation? Will he settle for being just 'friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Hope you enjoy it. Read on.**

**Summary: **Maximum Ride is the badass of Arizona, along with her best friend Iggy. They are both into street fighting and are not afraid to take hits and throw a couple. When a new bad-boy Fang arrives in town, will he and Max have sparks, or will Max push him away like she does most boys. Will he overpower her badass reputation? Will he settle for just being 'friends'?

**_"Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe..."_**I slammed the button down on my alarm clock. Urgh I am so gonna get back at Iggy for changing my alarm clock. I got up, showered and dressed in my favourite ripped, pale blue skinny jeans, a purple top with skulls and my leather jacket. I walked downstairs and stopped dead.

There on the kitchen bench, was a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes, still warm, with a note next to them. I shoved a whole pancake in my mouth and opened the note.

_Max,_

_I left you some pancakes, as you probably already know and I am guessing you are inhaling quickly _**(Hell Yeah!). **_I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you this morning but there was an emergency at the vet. _

_The Griffiths and the new neighbours will be joining us for dinner tonight so please don't come home covered in blood. _**(Yeah my mum really did write that.)**_ Ari will also be coming. He has some news to tell you so try not to come back to late either. _

_Have a good day sweetheart,_

_Love you_

_Mum xxx_

Yes! Ari is coming tonight! Ari is my older brother by 4 years but unlike most brothers and sisters, we get along very well. Ari has never been over-protective, knowing I needed my space, and he is always there when I need him.

I guess I should explain some of the stuff in that letter but first I am gonna introduce my self. My name is Maximum Ride and I am 17 years old. I live in a small house in Arizona with my mum, Dr. Martinez, and sometimes my brother, Ari. My father, Jeb Batchelder, died in a car crash 4 years ago. We had been on our way home when a drunk truck driver and crossed our path on my side. Right before he hit us, my dad turned the car, so that it hit him with full force, killing him instantly. I was knocked unconscious and trapped in the car. Paramedics arrived 30 minutes later and I was put into intensive car.

After the crash and the funeral, I built walls around myself. I didn't let anyone comfort me and I didn't show any emotion. I started being 'badass'. I quit on school, bought my bike and broke every rule I could. I started fights on the street, getting people riled up enough that they would hit me and a fight would commence. Everyone at school knows not to get in my way and they're all scared off me. Except my friends of course. Yes I do have friends.

Anyways, that's what my mum meant by me not coming home covered in blood. Ever since my first street fight, when I came home covered in blood and bruises, my mum has been cleaning my cuts and fixing my bones for me. She had accepted that street fighting was a part of me and she wasn't going to stop me.

Another thing from the letter that you probably wouldn't understand, is the Griffiths. The Griffiths consisted of my best friend and pyro_, Iggy, his little brother and partner in crime, The Gasman (or Gazzy), their little sister, Angel (who is much ore devious than she looks), their motormouth adopted, African-American sister Nudge and their parents, Alice and Nathan. Yeah one big, happy family. I've known them for most of my life, they are a second family to me. They are also the only people who really know what is going on wiht me and about street fighting. People at school assume, cause of my scars and bruises but only the Griffiths know.

I wonder who these new neighbours my mum wrote about are. Oh well no time to ponder thoughts I have to get to school. I left the house and headed to the garage to get my motorbike. I mounted and sped of to school, going way over the speed limit but I don't care. I never do.

I arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare, a new record for me. I started walking to where Iggy and Nudge were waiting for me, when Lissa, the school slut, stepped in front of me. "Hey Maxie. Long time no see. Gotten any bitchier since I last saw you?" She sneered. I snorted. "Nope but I can see you have." With that, I walked around Lissa and headed of to homeroom, leaving her to think of a comeback. Nudge smiled at me and Iggy smirked. As Nudge opened her mouth to speak, the bell rang signaling homeroom time. I gave a relieved sigh and walked with Iggy to our homeroom. We sat down in our normal seats at the back, waiting for the teacher. When a teacher did arrive, we could tell she was new. Oh boy here we go again. Just as Ms Weathers, as she called herself, started to take the role, the door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it, and there stood one of the hottest boys I have ever seen.

**Hahaha Fang has arrived. Don't you just hate me for stopping there. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to PM or leave them in a review. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.**

**- Books**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: As if

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. My teachers ae being mean and making my assessments due a couple of days before my exams. -_- Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed my story. I'm just going to name some of you to thank you again:**

**Thanks to (God im saying thanks a lot):**

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**Fax4ever**

**FridayFace**

**Wolf and MR Lover**

**gabby0527**

**StarShineStarLight**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and as promised, sort of, here is the next chapter. **

**Oh almost forgot: Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the 'song' people call, "Call Me Maybe".**

**Without further adieu...**

Max P.O.V

Seriously though. He was hot. And I am definitely not the best of appearance judgement. My description of myself is: dirty blonde hair that can't decide whether it wants to be straight or curly, mud brown eyes and a figure that has no curves. Nudge's description of me is: blonde hair with sun streaks that form waves that tumble halfway down my back, warm, chocolate coloured eyes and an athletic build that has curves in all the right places. Yep I am definitely not the best judge.

Anyway, this guy was something else. This guy had coal black hair that fell into his left eye. His eyes were black, obsidian like. His whole attire was black. From his black shirt that showed of his muscles really well and black ear piercing, to his black combat boots, similar to my own, but of course in guy version. He was seriously good eye-candy.

Due to his loud, dramatic entrance, everyone in the class had stopped what they were doing and looking at him, in awe or fascination. The girls all started simultaneously smiling seductively and batting their eyelashes, while the boys scowled at all the attention the new comer was getting. Except me, Iggy and of course the teacher. She just looked annoyed. "Well," she huffed. "Thank you for that entrance but if you could go sit down. I believe the space next to the young lady at the back is available." I snorted. Me, a young lady? This teacher obviously had a lot to learn. Next to me, Iggy was trying and failing to not laugh, which sounded like a strangled pig. Mr Talk, Dark and Silent looked at me, smirked and then made his way over. Just when Ms started taking the role again, the bell rung, signaling next period. I got out of my seat and walked off to my next class, with Iggy in tow. We had every class together. I think it was cause I had threatened the principle about it and he was terrified of me.

Our next period was maths. Urgh. I hate maths. It's just a bunch of numbers and symbols. Iggy and I stopped at our lockers, taking our sweet time because Mr Steal got really mad when people mad. The second bell rang, piercing the silence in the halls, stating that classes had started. Iggy and I arrived not even 3 minutes, but we still interrupted Mr Steal's lecture, probably about the school rules. As soon as we walked into the classroom, he was on us. "Ah Ms Ride and Mr Griffiths, so glad you could join our class." he all but sneered. I rolled my eyes. "Of course Rob. We would never miss it. but how many times do I have to tell you? Its maximum. Say it with me. Max-ee-mum. And this is Iggy. Ig-ee. Okay? Now continue with you so important lecture." I started walking towards the back when I was stopped by Rob's voice. "Well then Maximum. You and I shall be talking more today during detention." I turn around and smile sweetly while Iggy is shaking his head at me, a smile on his face. "I look forward to it." I reply. With that I turn and walk to the back, and sit next to the new kid and Iggy. New-kid turns to me and smirks, before whispering, "Hey. Name's Fang." Ah so he did have a name. "Max," I reply, before turning to Iggy and striking up a conversation with him, while Mr Steal called attendance. "You aren't going to go to the detention are you?" asked Iggy, though he already knew the answer. "Course not. I have a rematch with Greg this arvo. you coming?" Iggy smiled at me and nodded. He had my back. I could feel Fang's stare on but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of my next class, but it was finally lunch time. I basically ran to the cafeteria, Iggy at my heels. We rushed outside, not wanting to be inside that squished place. We are both claustrophobic. We sat in the shadow of our tree, where no one can see us, waiting for Nudge and some of our other friends. Yes, I have some friends.

I sat down with Iggy and opened my lunch to reveal 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, 2 packets of chips and 6 choc-chip cookies. Yeah I eat a lot and yet I am so skinny. It's called a fast metabolism. Lucky me. I can eat however much junk food I want and I hardly ever put weight on. And street-fighting can be counted as exercise, with all the moving and punching.

As I started to eat my second sandwich (yes I eat that fast!), Nudge made her way towards us, basically bouncing and walking at the same time. With her were our 3 other friends, J.J , Dylan and Sam, along with new girl. All of our friends we nothing like Iggy and me. They don't street fight, they don't even know that much about it, except Nudge. Being Iggy's sister has advantages and disadvantages. She has seen me come home many times, covered in blood and broken bones that she's used to it now. I guess you want me to describe my friends. I will but as I said (well I guess wrote) I am not the best at appearances. Here goes nothing:

J.J: Her initials stand for Jennifer Joy. She hates the name and will punch anyone, girl or boy, who uses it. She has ice-blue eyes and 'auburn' hair that reaches her shoulders. She's a bit short, only reaching up to my shoulders, but then again I've been told I am very tall. (I am about 5,8). She has a fiery personality and pushes everyone but us away, and yet she has lots of boys asking her out. Don't ask how I have no idea.

Dylan: Dylan's what you guys would call a hottie. He has hair that is between brown and blonde with a fringe that covers half his face, and turquoise eyes. Now before you guys start calling dibs, I should just mention that he is gay. Yes you read that right. He likes guys. You can tell by his cologne, the gel in his hair, the way he presents himself and of course the skinny skinny-jeans. White most of the time of course. But I love him.

Sam: Sam is what you girls would call a sweetie, a girls-guy. He has sandy-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He's a goody-good. He has A's in all his classes and tutors those who need help. I have no idea how we are even friends, we are nothing alike. But we get along (most of the time) and he's like the 'glue' that holds our group together.

Nudge: I am just going to give you the Nudge worthy description, because she'll kill me if I don't. So, Nudge has mocha-coloured skin and chocolate coloured hair to match, which cascades down her back, down to her waist. She is a motormouth and can otherwise be known as the Nudge Channel. All Nudge, all the time. We used to have to nudge her to get to shut up, but nowadays we just slap our hand over her mouth. Nudge is the 'fashionist' in our group, and is always trying to give me a makeover or dress me up.

They walked over to Iggy and I, in a circle. "Hey guys. This is my new friend Ella. She just moved here from Colorado. She has a brother who your age Max, isn't he the new guy who was in your homeroom? He reminded me of the night, you know all dark, which reminded me of that time when we snuck out and had marshmallows on the roof. Anyways, Ella likes fashion just like me and so now we can give you a complete makeover and mphff" Nudge was cut of by Iggy's hand.

"Nudge my ears are BLEEDING!" he complained. Nudge smiled behind Iggy's hand and licked it. "Ew, Nudge cooties. Now I am going to start having rants about fashion and putting make-up on every morning! NO!" I grinned as Iggy continued his male impersonation of Nudge. I was looking around campus when I felt hands on my stomach. The hands starting tickling me and I jump. I quickly compose myself and grab the hands, pulling them hand enough that the owner is pulled forward. Dylan landed in a heap in front of me, smiling like a maniac. "I knew you were still ticklish!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and then said, "If you still want to have a perfect face, stop talking." Dylan sat back in his spot and gave me a glare, which compared to mine was nothing. All the rest of lunch we continue talking, Iggy and I laughing cause no one could see us. As the bell rang, I got up and did a 360. There, near the entrance to school was the guy named Fang, staring at us but particularly glaring at Dylan. Huh. I wonder why.

Fang P.O.V

Oh, so Max will talk to those guys and have fun, but me? She won't even talk to me. She ignored me in all her classes and left me by myself. I don't know why but when I walked in the door, she was the first thing I saw. Her honey coloured hair was natural, unlike the red-head flirting with me, and her chocolate coloured eyes seemed to draw me in. But she looked like a bad girl, and that quickly got my attention. She had an 'argument' with our teacher, treating him as if he was a student. And that was hot. She looked like my kind of girl. You know, badass, hot, doesn't flirt with every single guy out there? But she didn't even look at me twice. Jeez. Oh wait who am I kidding. I don't even care. I can probably get any girl in this school that I want. I don't need Max. But I do want to find out more about her. And I know just how to do that.

**Ohhh. Cliffhanger of sorts :/**

**What do you guys think of Fang? Do you have any suggestions of what I could do with him? How about Dylan? Do you like that he gay?**

**All review, positive or negative, are welcome, and criticism is used. **

**What is going on? I've read lots of fanfiction and in most of them there is some kind of rape. Is there something going on that I should know about?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Gabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay guys before you kill me I have good reasons for not writing and updating in sooo long. OKay so: i have had all my assessments moved forward so I had to do them, I have exams that I have to study for, i have been arguing with my mum so i of course got grounded and was not allowed my laptop and i have kinda been spending all my spare time away from school and my house, which wasn't a lot, with my boyfriend. so really sorry but here is the next chapter. thanks for reading and i really do appreciate reviews. :)**

Chapter 3: Plan. Work or no work? Any chance?

Max P.O.V

Finally! It's last period and I am about to explode from impatience. I have my fight with Greg in 25 minutes and Ms Nordiff was seriously pissing me off. "Maximum Ride!" Speak of the devil.

"Yes Ms Nordiff?" I ask, sarcasm sweetness dripping off my tongue. Everyone in the class was turned to me, waiting, hoping for a show. Iggy was grinning like a mad-man and that Fang kid seemed to be looking at me in appreciation. I glared at him. He seemed surprised and quickly turned to the front. I turned back to our teacher.

Ms huffed. "I asked you what Shakespeare was trying to convey in Romeo and Juliet?" Yes, that's right. We were in English and were supposed to have read the play during the holidays. Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied during the holidays to do homework. But I wasn't going to give Ms Nordiff the satisfaction of humiliating me. So I decided to go for the snarky comeback.

"Well. He was talking about rebellion. And of course love at first sight, but I'll focus on rebellion. You know, both their parents forbid them from going out with each other and how their love is wrong? They still did it! So, Shakespeare, great guy he was, is telling us to be rebels and do things your parents said you weren't allowed to do." I finished, with a smirk on my face. Oh dear God was it worth it. Ms Nordiff's face looked redder than a beetroot, which is very hard to do. The class was laughing, the nerds looking disgusted and Iggy was on the floor, holding his sides. The only person who wasn't laughing or looking disgusted was Fang. He was staring at me, amusement in his eyes. Those gorgeous, endless eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Wait, WHAT? I did not just think that! I'm getting mushy!

"MAXIMUM RIDE! Have you no respect? Go to the principle's office and don't bother to come back to class!" screamed Ms. I smiled smugly. Perfect. I got up, packed away my stuff really slowly and walked to the front of the class. As soon as I was behind Ms Nordiff, I flipped her off and made a face, causing Iggy to burst out laughing once again and half the class smother their own laughter.

"James Griffiths! Go and join Maximum in the principle's office." our teacher screamed again. As you can probably tell, she hates me and Iggy. I waited for Iggy and we then made our dramatic exit out of the classroom, bowing at the door and walking to the principle's office. I was about to enter when Iggy stopped me and turned me towards him, grinning. "So Max. What was the point of that little performance in class? We have just been kicked out and are at the principle's office about to get in trouble. What was the point?" I smirked. He didn't know. He had no idea.

"Well, in her hurry to get us out of her class, Ms Nordiff forgot to give us the pass and note as to why we are in trouble, so technically we don't have to go." By the end of the sentence Iggy had a mischievous glint in his eye and I was feeling smug.

"Oh you are bad, very good, but that was clever. Okay then, where are we going?" he questioned, now getting confused. I rolled my eyes. How did he not know? Doesn't matter he'll find out soon. I grabbed his hand and hauled him outside, to my motorbike. I lifted the seat and pulled out my spare helmet, which I threw at Iggy. He caught it and hopped behind me, placing his arms around my waist. I kick started my bike and was about to go when I felt a stare on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I did a 360, looking at all the windows of the school. I reached the english classroom I had been in not 5 minutes before and saw my starer. It was Fang. He was watching my every move, and as Iggy tightened his hold on me and moved closer, I swear I saw Fang's jaw clench. No that couldn't be right. I didn't even now this kid and it looked like he was jealous of Iggy, just like at lunch when he looked jealous of Dylan. Why would he be jealous? Of Iggy as well?

"Oi Max. Earth to Max. We gonna go somewhere or not?" His annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook myself and rode off on the bike, not looking back at the school, but still feeling _his_ gaze.

(time skip)

Iggy and I skidded to a stop, leaving marks on the road and arriving with seconds to spar. "Well, well, well. I didn't know if you were coming or not," sneered a voice as its owner came into view. Greg. He looked disgusting. His brown hair was mattered onto his head, ever oily, and his cold blue eyes filled with hate. I narrowed my eyes, but used my sickly-sweet voice. "Oh Greg, I couldn't miss kicking your ass, could I?" His eyes flashed angrily, and he growled. Without a word of warning he launched himself at me, his assistant, that I knew was hiding in the shadows, barreled into Iggy, who ready and awaited. That's why I had brought him. We always brought backup, in case we got injured so badly we couldn't continue.

I snarled and threw a punch to Greg's face. It hit him in the jaw and he hissed, but responding with a kick to my stomach. I barely reacted, just did a roundhouse kick to his chest, causing him to fall backwards onto the cold hard floor. Having one second, I looked around to see how Iggy was doing, just in time to see him receive a punch to the nose. I didn't have time to react, as Greg to advantage of my distraction and gave me a kick to the jaw. Yeah we can kick that high. If your train and fight for long enough, you can do many things.

What happened next happened so fast, I don't remember half of it. All I remember is that in less than 10 minutes I had Greg on the floor, his arms above his head, in a very non-sexual way. I looked over at Iggy, noticing the silence, and saw him have Finn, Greg's second in command, in a head-lock, smiling like the idiot he is, with blood gushing out of his nose. "Looks like I won," I taunted, knowing he wouldn't like it. Greg's face turned red. "Yeah, yeah you won. You can leave and we won't attack your back," he said in annoyance. I let him go and went over to Iggy. Within seconds, Greg and Finn had gone and Iggy was trying to put his crooked nose back in place. "Oh for God's sake, just let me do it!" I exclaim, getting sick of him wincing while trying to fix his nose. Iggy's no wussy but when it comes to noses, he is not the best. They're like his weakness. Weird I know but my weakness is lower part of my back, so I can't comment. I don't know why, but if you hit it I will react violently. Iggy sighed and so I stepped forward, grabbed his nose and quickly jerked it to the side, hearing another crack and then pulling it into the middle. "Done," I say, a bit of arrogance creeping into my tone. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Iggy gives me a glare and then looks at his watch. "Shit!" he yells, grabbing my arm and running us to my bike. "You gotta drive me back to school to get my car! It's 5:30 and my mum's gonna be at your house at 6:00 to help for the dinner tonight. I need to get home and clean up!" I remembered the note on the counter for me this morning. Crap. "Okay Iggy let's go." I got onto my bike and kick-started it before Iggy was even properly on.

(time skip)

As soon as we arrived at school, Iggy jumped off, waved to me, got into his car, and drove off like the mad-man that he is. I would head home soon, but there was something I needed to do first.

Fang P.O.V

How many guys does she have following her? When she and that guy, Iggy I think, got kicked out of class, I saw them leave on her motorbike. So how many guys is she stringing along? The guy from lunch, with the white jeans, and then Iggy. But how come she won't even spare me a glance? I am going to find out, and then put my plan into action. Soon, she won't be able to stop looking at me. Right now though, I have to get ready to go to the nieghbour's house for dinner. Urgh.

**OKay guys. What do you think? I know Fang looks like a douche, but he'll change later on. Love it? Hate it? Have any ideas for me. And yes I will make fang jealous of Ari as well, but he soon learns the truth.**

**Thanks for ready**

**- Gabi**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Gabi**

**Hey Guys. So before you kill I will apologise. Sorry I haven't been updating so often I have had a major mind block and so many assessments so I will update as often as I can. :( Thanks. here is chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Seriously?

Max P.O.V

I parked my bike and walked towards the gas outlet. This was where I had first met the reason that I got into street-fighting. _Them. _

_(flashback [of sorts])_

I was at the gas outlet, putting gas in my motorbike. Duh. I went inside and payed, buying a chocolate bar as well, to tend to my never ending hunger. I went outside and was about to start my bike when I heard those words. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A chick? Oh man, this night could not get any better." I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. And boy was he a sight to see. He was so tall, taller than me, about 7,1. Yeah tall, tall. He had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and cold, calculating brown eyes to match. On his face was a pleased looking sneer. He had about 4 people behind him, all looking a frighting as him. Before I could even get a word in, 2 of them had grabbed me and were carrying me to an alley nearby. As much as I struggled, kicked and punched, I couldn't get free, and as I started to scream, they put their hands over my mouth. Once we were well into the alley, I was dropped harshly onto the floor in a corner, the men closing in. "Oh we are gonna have fun with you, aren't we boys?" There were answers of yeah's and yes's, all of them sounding happy and satisfied. At first I had no idea what they were gonna do. I mean come on, I was 14 years old! I was still a bit naive. Then it hit me. Hell no! No way were they going to do that to me! I opened my mouth once again to scream, only to have lips pushed onto mine, and a tongue shoved down my throat. The tongue moved around as teeth started to bite my lips. So I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down on the tongue with all my might, feeling the satisfaction of tasting blood in my mouth. The guy, who I saw was the leader, moved away from me and brought his hand back to slap me in the face. Hard. My face snapped to the side from the force, my cheek stinging like hell. "You b**ch! I was going to go easy on you and not involve all of us, but now I think I've changed my mind!" My blood turned cold. All of them? 5 people all messing with me at once? I had to get out of this, but how? I cowered a bit more into the corner as the men came forward, each one looking as scary as the next. The leader, let's call him Tod, hoisted me up and ripped off my shirt, leaving me in my bra. As he and his men started to lick their lips, I started feeling adrenaline coursing through my veins. Just as one of them reached for my bra, I stood up, ignoring the pain in my legs and took a step forward. Tod looked gleeful, thinking that I was going to do it willingly, make it easier for them. They had another thing coming. As one of them reach for my bra, I grabbed his hand, yanked him forward and nimbly side-stepped so that he, not expecting me to do this, ran head first into the wall behind me. He slumped to the floor unconscious. I looked back at the 4 men remaining, all of them now looking like they were going to kill me. I didn't care though. I had adrenaline in me, making me keep moving and actually looking forward to the next fight. Another man came forward, punching me in the bare stomach, making me double over in pain but still manage to give him a good kick in the knees, making them give way. I don't even remember what happened next it was all in a blur, but within 5 minutes I was curled up on the floor, looking at 5 unconscious men in front of me, still only in my bra and pants. I saw Iggy appear and the shock sketched on his face. I must have looked so broken. He looked around and took in the situation, immediately guessed what had happened, and was at my side in minutes, talking to me in calming and sympathetic tones. He took me home, where my mum looked after me and my body. It turns out one of the guys, the leader I think, had had a knife and given me a very deep cut on my arm and cheek, both of which I have today. No amount of makeup can cover it. After that, Iggy and I got self-defense classes, but we soon learnt all we could and moved onto the streets, only using our skills as self-defense. That's the only rule from our mothers: our fighting has to be self-defense. They have to attack first.

(back to present time)

"What are you doing here?" I was so startled that as I turned I stumbled a little. In front of me was my biggest enemy. His name? Bone. Well that's his street name at least. He's part of one of the biggest gangs in Arizona, Shadows, with it's other enemy, apart from me, being the Hawks. They were notorious around here, having territories and marking places as their own, getting into fights with gangs (and me and Iggy) who get in their way. Bone had hated me since he had decided to start a fight with me and lost. That's right, the leader of the Shadows lost to _me_, a 17 year old girl. Ha! It had hurt his reputation really bad about that. So ever since, every time he saw me, he fought me again, hoping to beat me. Probably like right now.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here, Adrian?" I asked, innocence radiating off me. Yeah right. "This isn't your territory is it? Last time I checked it was mine." Okay I guess I should explain. Iggy and I are well known around here. Like as a gang. All the gangs know about us and we have alliances as well as enemies. Each gang has at least one territory and meeting place. Iggy and I decided to make the gas station ours, seeing as this is where we started. So there you go. Okay let's get back on track.

Adrian growled, both at the usage of his name and reminding him that I am counted as a gang. Before me, his gang was the most well known and most feared.

He didn't even bother to answer, just lunged at me, hands going for my neck. I dodged at the last moment, but he anticipated it and brought one of his legs out, efficiently tripping me over. I twisted as I fell, landing on my back and hitting my head hard, so hard I saw stars. Adrian used this to to on my stomach, in a very, very non-sexual and pinned my arms above with one hand, punching me in the stomach as well. It was a good thing that I had my stomach sucked in, awaiting the punch. As he drew back, I kneed Adrian where the sun don't shine. He let out an oof and collapsed next to me. I quickly got up and turned around, just in time to see Adrian get out a knife.

So he had to play dirty to win, hey? Dirty it is then. I lifted my leg, bringing it down onto his thigh and using it to push myself up. As I hoisted myself up, I brought by fist forward, sufficiently breaking his nose and getting blood sprayed all over me. Adrian growled, something he always did in fights with me. As I was about to land over his back, Adrian straightened his back, sending me sprawling onto the ground. He was on me in a flash, his knife glinting in the dim lighting. He gave me a gruesome smile, raising the knife to my face. He caressed me cheek until he reached my old scar. He smirked and dug the knife in, retracing and re-opening the scar that both marred my face and gave it definition. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. _Pain is just a message. A warning to watch out. _If I made one wrong move, Adrian would dig the blade that much further. I had to be careful, he was angry, upset and reckless right now.

As Adrian went to move the knife downward, I brought my head up, colliding it with his with some much force my teeth clanked and I saw stars. Adrian moved and so did I. I got up and brought my leg up to his chest causing him to moan. With his back turned to me, I jabbed the two spots on his neck, rendering him unconscious. I spun around and limped back to my bike. It took me a while to get on, but I eventually did and started my bike, racing back home. I looked at my phone time. 7:10. Holy crap! Mum's going to kill me. I looked down myself. Blood all over my clothes, jeans ruined and teared, shirt ripped by the knife, blood dripping down my face from the cut and my ribs really badly bruised. Yep mum's definitely going to kill me. Love you guys. I arrived at the house and opened the door silently. I could hear laughter and voices coming from the living, which was so unfortunate cause I had to go past the doorway to get to my room. I crept soundlessly to the wall and tip-toed past, half running.

"MAXIMUM MAYA RIDE!"

**And that's a wrap. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long to update and please review and give me ideas. Love you guys. xx**

**Gabi**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I tried to update as soon as I could and I hope you guys like this chapter. xx**

Chapter 5: The Dinner Part I

Max P.O.V

I flinched, knowing what was coming, and walked into the room. The whole room seemed to gasp as anyone in it took in my appearance.

"MAXIMUM MAYA RIDE!" The voice was full of anger, shock and a bit of sadness. Just a bit. I kept my head down, eyes to the ground and waited for my lecture. But someone interrupted as I opened my mouth.

"Ouch last and middle name. Been a while since I received that." I lifted my head so fast it was a wonder I didn't get whiplash. There sitting on the couch with a cheeky grin on his face was my brother.

"Ari!" I yelled, not caring how stupid I sounded. I ran towards my brother, who met me halfway, and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and spun me around, quickly putting me down when I let out a little whimper from the pain in my ribs. He gave me a once-over, frowning when he saw my cheek.

"MAXIMUM!" my mother yelled. I was getting really tired of hearing my name being yelled over and over. I turned around to face my mum, whose face was red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Yes mum?" I asked, actually scared of my mother in this mood. The only times she got this was when she was really mad, like when Iggy and I went out for the whole night one time and she had to come get us at the hospital.

"Where have you been?! This dinner was supposed to start 40 minutes ago, but no we had to wait for you! Even Iggy made it on time," both Ari and Iggy had to hold in their laughter at that. "Then you come home and of course you are covered in torn clothes and blood. We have visitors for God's sake! Now what are they to think?!" It was only then that I realised it wasn't just me, Ari and mum in the room. Sitting on one of the couches was Iggy, with Angel on his lap, Nudge next to him and Gazzy next to her. Then on the other couch was Ms Griffiths, Mr Griffith, Ella, Fang and what must have been their parents. My heart sped up a little.

"Oh. Hi everyone. I'm Max." Best to start simple and work your way up. Of course though Nudge wasn't having any of it.

"MAX! Are you okay? Who was it this time? Shade? Marrow? Where was it, cause if they weren't on your territory you had no right to do that! I mean, look at your cheek, your going to have to get stitches again! Last time that happened was when you got into it with Marrow. I was so scared and shit. I was freaking out! Kinda like when my makeup mmfp..." Iggy and Gazzy both slapped their hands on her mouth together, shutting her up.

"Yes thank you Nudge. I have some idea of what I look like, I can feel most of the injuries you know!" Man that girl could make me tired just by talking.

Ella decided to speak up then, face pale, while her parents stared at me in horror and Fang had his emotionless mask. "So Max, you got into a fight? You've been in other fights? I'm confused but all I can tell for sure is that your in pain." It was then that everyone finally realised that I was actually bleeding and exactly how torn my clothes were.

"God, they always go for your face don't they? It's like they want to make you scarred for life everywhere. Did he reopen your scar?" asked Iggy, anger in his eyes. He hated the first guys who gave me the scar that I will have forever, but people reopening it drove him crazy. Mum came towards me, looking closely at the cut.

"Ari, take Max upstairs and stitch up her cheek. Then find her some appropriate clothes that don't include the leather jacket or jeans." I pouted.

"MUM! I am not wearing a skirt or dress. You can't make me!" Mum smiled that evil kind of smile that told me she had something on me. "If you don't, you are't allowed your bike for a whole month." My pout deepened. I nodded reluctantly and let Ari pull me out of the room, limping because of my sore leg. I heard someone make a choking sort of noise and looked back, seeing Ella's face seeming even paler than before.

"He - he's going to do the stitches himself?" she asked in shock. I couldn't help but smile a little, ignoring the glare from Fang. No that I understood why he was glaring.

"Ari's studying how to be a doctor. He's done my stitches and other things before. Don't worry. See you soon." I smiled cheekily and Ari yanked my hand, earning a sound like a wounded animal at being caught surprised. I noticed Fang clench his jaw and fists but didn't have time to look properly as I limped upstairs. When we got to the top, Ari led me to the bathroom, shaking his head the whole time. He may have been there for me and will look after me but it doesn't mean that Ari actually encourages me into fights. He doesn't push me away from them either. He just helps me when I need it and thats why I love him.

Look at me getting all mushy. That's what family does to me!

"Look at me" said Ari, nudging my face to turn towards him and breaking me out of my thinking.

"Sir Yes Sir!" I mock salute. Ari snorts and looked closer at my cheek. He frowned deeply.

"He made it deeper the shit. Who was it anyway? I want to get them back for what they have done to my little sister." He had a tone in his voice that told he wasn't kidding about getting them back. He would kill them.

"Don't worry he's got to many bruises on his body at the moment and he is currently passed out in an alley. It was Bone again. He just can't accept the fact that I'm better than him." Ari smirked, knowing how much Bone hated my guts but couldn't bet me no matter what. Ari pulled out the scalpel (yeah we have one, quite sad really) and stitches. I closed my eyes, really not wanting to see stitches going in my skin again. The first ten times were enough for me. I felt the metal against my skin and winced as my deep cut was pulled and pushed.

About ten minutes later I heard Ari say he was all done. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. My face looked worse than I first thought and because of how numb my face was I couldn't feel the injuries. My left eye was swollen shut and the cut on my right cheek now had 14 stitches. (Yeah that's how long the cut is) My lips was busted and still bleeding slightly and I had a darkening bruise on my jawline. To sum up, I looked like shit. And I really didn't want to see the rest of my body.

Ari wet a cloth and wiped the blood on my face, grimacing slightly as the cloth came away red. "Close your eyes," he said. I obeyed, to exhausted to argue. I think I fell asleep at some stage, because I 'awoke' to Ari nudging me, telling me to get changed. I moaned and groaned but got up anyway. I headed to my room, Ari following me, and struggled through the mess on the floor, reaching my wardrobe. I pulled out a grey T-shirt that said "You wanna go?" (given the situation I thought it was funny) and baby-blue skinny jeans.

"Na-uh. No jeans or bad comment shirts. A dress." Ari scolded. I sighed but took of my outfit. Then what Ari said hit me.

"A dress? A DRESS?" I was going hysterical. They could probably hear me downstairs. There was no way in hell they were getting me in a dress. Ari smirked and reached deep into my wardrobe. And I mean deep. Eventually he reached the piece of clothing called a dress and held it in front of me. It was a simple black dress, ending 3 inches above my knee. The cleavage was a bit low for my liking, but then again I didn't like dresses. I looked at Ari and saw that he was seemingly pleased with himself. I flipped him off, and opened my closet in hopes of finding leggings or stockings. No such luck. Ari handed me a pair of flats, knowing I would stack it in heels. Then he once again began to pull me, this time downstairs, but taking it easy due to my limp. Let the dinner begin.

**Okay guys that's the end of part 1. Should the next chapter be this in Fang's POV or keep going with Max's over the actual dinner? Need your help guys. I might not update soon cause I am going to England in 4 days so I need to pack and stuff but will update as soon as possible.**

**Love you all. :P**

**- Gabi**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have had no idea what to write and have been spending time with my dad, who I haven't seen in two years! So you can see my excitement in being in England for 7 weeks. Also, not many people reviewed saying whose P.O.V they wanted, so I had to ask some people and we have all come to the conclusion that is this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 6: The Dinner Part 1 & 2

Fang's P.O.V (before the dinner)  
I arrived home after school, still thinking about Max and her friend, who had both left school without permission. Not that that bothered me, I have done it many times before. So the fact they left wasn't bothering me. It was the fact that she left with him, Iggy. I don't understand why I am feeling so jealous. I only just met this girl and I don't know anything about her. But I've also never really liked a girl so much, even though I have had many girlfriends. At my old school, I had the player reputation, never keeping a girlfriend for more than a week. Flavours of the week, my mates and I called them.

I sighed and took off my shoes, heading for my room. "Fang, Fang, Fang!" Ah yes, the joys of having a younger sister. "Yes Ella?" I called up the stairs. I reached the top and was about to head into my room when she stopped me.

"What did you think of school today?" Ella asked. She had been sitting with Max and her friends, acting like they had known each other all their lives. Now her, I was jealous of. I just shurgged not bothering to answer cause I knew she would tell me about her day anyhow.

"Well I made some great friends! My new best friend is called Nudge, well not really her name's Monique but we call her Nudge, and then there's Sam, who's really sweet, and Dylan who's just the nicest and funniest guy, then there's J.J who's real name is Jennifer Joy but no one calls her that, then there's Iggy, who's real name is James, and he's really weird but kind and his best friend Maximum, but we just call her Max, and she's really cool and amazing. She has a scar on her right cheek and her left arm, its so cool! She showed them to us but wouldn't tell us how she got them. Did you make any friends? Cause you can come sit with us at lunch."

Ella looked at me expectantly while I waited to see if she had anything else to say. She stayed quiet, waiting for me to talk or even gesture. I just shrugged again. As you can see (or read), I don't talk a lot. Ella simply took that as a yes. "I'll get ask Iggy and max to get you tomorrow at lunch, cause we're going to their house for dinner." Oh that's whose house we're going to for being their new neighbours. At least this gives me a chance to actually talk to Max. Or just win her over with my looks and stare. Pfft yeah right. She doesn't seem like the type to go for that, unlike the redhead who jumped me today, Lissa.

From what I could gather, Lissa was the school slut, wearing a black midriff that just nearly all of her bra, and a skirt that didn't even cover her arse. She had green eyes that looked weird with her bright red hair. When the lunch bell had rung, Max and Iggy had been out of the classroom so fast I had no chance of following them. All my classes had been with Max and Iggy, as well as Lissa. Each time I walked past her, she smiled flirtatiously and flicked her hair. She had tried to talk to so many times, I had just ignored her, even when she had basically shoved her boobs in my face, trying to seduce me. Maybe I could date her to make Max jealous? Nah, she didn't look like the jealous type. I sighed and fell face-first into my bed, falling into the realms of dreams. In other words, I feel asleep.

(time skip: dinner time)

"FANG! FANG! Get up, dress nicely and get downstairs in two minutes!" I groaned and sat up, looking at my bedside alarm. 6:30. Right dinner at Max's. Time to impress her. I stood and walked through the mess on my floor, reach the closet that was open to display clothes stacked everywhere. I picked up a pair of navy blue jeans and swapped them with my current pants, then taking off my shirt to show my 6-pack. I chose a black dress shirt and pulled it on, leaving the top two buttons undone to show a bit of my muscled, olive-skinned chest. I went into my bathroom to check out my hair, making sure it still had that 'I just got out of bed and still look sexy' look. I put some toothpaste on my finger and quickly rubbed it over my teeth so that my mouth smelt like mint. I grabbed some shoes and ran downstairs, jumping over the railing and beating Ella to the door, who was wearing a short, hot pink mini dress with black high heels. Her hair was done and out, going past her shoulders. She had makeup on, but nowhere near as much as Lissa had thank God.

My mum and dad nodded their approval of what I was wearing and we all left the house, walking just next door. My mum rang the doorbell and we heard calls of "I'll get it" and "No me" There was even one of "Don't you dare!" The door was opened to reveal and beautiful Hispanic woman, who had brown hair that was tied in a bun and the same chocolate coloured as Max. The woman in front of us was obviously her mother.

"Welcome. My name is Valencia Martinez. Please come in." She moved aside and gestured for us to enter. My mother nodded graciously and enter followed by my father, Ella and then me. We went into the first door on the left, which turned out to be the living room and where seven other people were seated. Ms Martinez followed us and called attention. Everyone, these are our new neighbour, the Walkers." She pointed to who I now recognised as Iggy. "This is James, though we call him Iggy, and Angel is the girl sitting on him. This is Monique, though we call her Nudge and then there's Gared, though we call him Gazzy. The man on his phone in the armchair is Ari but he won't talk to you." Ari looked up and smiled sheepishly before nodding at us and going back to his phone. "This is Alice and Nathan Griffith. Everyone this is Alison and Ian Walker, with their daughter Ella and son Nick."

"Fang," I corrected quickly, earning a look from my parents. Ms. Martinez just smiled.

"Of course, Fang. Now, I'm terribly sorry but my daughter, Maximum, hasn't shown up yet," she shot a look at Iggy, who looked nervous and guilty, "so the food hasn't finished cooking yet and we have to wait for her. Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other." She hadn't even finished her sentence when Ella had grabbed me and dragged me over to Iggy and his siblings. Nudge jumped up and hugged Ella, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey dude," Iggy said to me. I nodded, noticing that Angel was hugging his neck tightly and turning away from me.

"Hi Angel," I said, kneeling down to be at her eye-level. She looked at me with big blue eyes, some blonde hair getting in the way. She looked like a younger, feminine version of Gazzy, who was currently working on something behind the couch, where Nudge and Ella were chatting away, probably about fashion. Angel smiled at me, exposing the hole where she was missing a tooth. She was cute.

(time skip: 40 mins)

Iggy and I were getting along well, occasionally pausing our conversation to answer questions or pay attention to Angel and Gazzy. The parents were all laughing and getting along just fine. I heard a noise like a door opening but ignored it, watching a shadow try to walk past the doorway without getting caught.

"MAXIMUM MAYA RIDE!" yelled Ms Martinez, getting everyone's attention and slightly scaring Angel, who cowered into Iggy's neck and chest. Everyone was facing the door, where Max walked in, her clothes torn, blood all over, eye swollen shut, busted lip, limping and blood pouring out of a cut on her right cheek. Was that the cut Ella referred to?

"Ouch last and middle name. Been a while since I received that." Said Ari. Max, who had been looking down at the ground, looked up quickly, smiling when she saw Ari.

"Ari." She screamed going to meet him and throwing her arms around him. My heart clenched. He picked her up and spun her around, quickly putting her down when she gave a half-whimper. Her ribs must have been bruised.

"MAXIMUM!" yelled her mother, gaining Max's attention. Her face was red, either from anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

"Yes mum?" Max asked weakly, seeming like she was scared of her mother.

"Where have you been?! This dinner was supposed to start 40 minutes ago, but no we had to wait for you! Even Iggy made it on time," Ari and Iggy both muffled their laughs with their sleeves at that. "Then you come home and of course you are covered in torn clothes and blood. We have visitors for God's sake! Now what are they to think?!" It was then that Max seemed to realise that they weren't alone. She looked at everyone individually, skimming over me, which annoyed me.

"Oh. Hi everyone. I'm Max." I kept a stoic expression, refusing to smile at how small she sounded. It was obvious she was trying to keep her appearance out of conversation.

"MAX! Are you okay? Who was it this time? Shade? Marrow? Where was it, cause if they weren't on your territory you had no right to do that! I mean, look at your cheek, your going to have to get stitches again! Last time that happened was when you got into it with Marrow. I was so scared and shit. I was freaking out! Kinda like when my makeup mmfp..." Iggy and Gazzy both slapped their hands on her mouth together, shutting her up. Wow, she talked more than Ella.

"Yes thank you Nudge. I have some idea of what I look like, I can feel most of the injuries you know!" She was obviously annoyed as it was.

Ella spoke up then. Her face was pale and my parents had shocked and horrified expressions on their faces. I kept my expression clear, no feelings whatsoever. "So Max, you got into a fight? You've been in other fights? I'm confused but all I can tell for sure is that your in pain." It seemed that everyone then realised how beat up Max was, especially her mother, who just frowned even more. It looked like she was used to Max coming home like this.

Iggy stood up, going up to Max. "God, they always go for your face don't they? It's like they want to make you scarred for life everywhere. Did he reopen your scar?" asked Iggy, anger in his eyes. Max's mum joined him, looking at her daughter's face.

"Ari, take Max upstairs and stitch up her cheek. Then find her some appropriate clothes that don't include the leather jacket or jeans." Max pouted.

"MUM! I am not wearing a skirt or dress. You can't make me!" she whined. Ms Martinez smiled, kinda like she knew something her daughter didn't.

"If you don't, you are't allowed your bike for a whole month." Max's pout deepened. She nodded reluctantly and let Ari take her hand to lead her out of the room, still limping. Ella made a choking sort of noise, getting the attention of Max and Ari. Her face was still pale, getting paler.

"He - he's going to do the stitches himself?" she asked in shock. Max smiled and I glared at her. No one's allowed to make fun of my little sister.

"Ari's studying how to be a doctor. He's done my stitches and other things before. Don't worry. See you soon." She smiled cheekily until Ari yanked on her hand. She made a sound that reminded me of a wounded animal. I clench my teeth and curled my hands into fists. Max frowned slightly before she limped out of the room. You could hear her going upstairs.

We all waited for Max to return. Everything was quiet apart from Iggy and Gazzy comforting Angel, telling her that Max would be fine. Ms Martinez was shaking her head and my parents were in shock.

My sister broke the silence. "Hey Iggy? Can Fang sit with us tomorrow?" Iggy looked up at Ella and nodded at her, giving me a boyish grin. Ella blushed slightly. Suddenly, noise could be heard upstairs.

"A dress? A DRESS?" It was Max, going hysterical over having to wear a dress. I grinned and Angel laughed, brightening the whole mood in the room.

"This is not how the dinner was supposed to go but we'll eat soon at tell the whole story." Said Ms. Martinez. I was looking forward to hearing this story. Noises on the stairs told us that Max and Ari were coming back. Looks like it was going to be a fun dinner.

Okay guys that's all of today! That was a good chapter, right? Tell me what you think, if I did alright and any ideas of what I should do. Next is the actual eating part of the dinner :P sorry it took me so long I'll try and update quicker. Hope you enjoyed.

- Gabi


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but i didn't know what to write so sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7: At last the actual eating!

Fang P.O.V  
When Max walked into the room, I was blown away. I stared and my jaw dropped as she walked into the room wearing a simple black dress. That looked stunning on her. It showed a bit of cleavage and I couldn't help but look up her long, tan legs that were shown off by the dress. She was barely limping and this time she had a small smile on her face.

"How about we go have dinner and then when we have tea and scones I'll tell you my story, hmm?" she asked, still smiling. Angel laughed while Gazzy smiled. Iggy and Ari shared concerned and worried looks but followed Max into the dining room while Dr. Martinez ushered my parents after them.

"Food!" yelled Max, rushing to the table. This time everyone smiled, even my parents, as Max rushed to the table, and even though she was obviously busting for food, waited patiently for everyone to sit down. Angel stood next to her and held up her arms, waiting for Max to pick her up and put her in the chair next to her. Ari smiled, ruffling Max's hair as he went to her other side.

I sat down opposite Max, hoping to catch her attention but she had her eyes on Iggy, and his on her, as if they were having a private conversation with their eyes and sometimes mouthing words. Iggy nodded for some reason and Max smiled even wider, helping herself to potatoes, turkey, pigs in blankets, sprouts, squash, parsnips and gravy. (Yes it's a roast dinner!) Wow, that girl can eat. Glad to know that if we went on a date, she wouldn't order a diet coke.

Everyone helped themselves, Iggy and Ari matching Max's portion of food. Both Mrs Griffiths and Dr. Martinez sighed and rolled their eyes, but did nothing else. I grinned, on the inside of course. I can't show people that I am capable of emotion can I now? Because I'm so lazy, I'm just going to write out the seating arrangements. It goes:

Ari, Max, Angel, Gazzy, Mrs Griffiths, Mr Griffiths, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Iggy, Nudge, my mum, my dad and then good old Me.

"So Max..." my mother started, making Max stop her fork halfway to her mouth, look at my mother questionably, look at her fork, shove the food in her mouth and then nod at my mother. Everyone laughed, while Angel held her sides and my mother smiled. My mother continued once Max had swallowed. "How was the fight today?" This questions seemed to shock more than just me, except I didn't show it.

Max seemed surprised that she had asked the question but answered anyway. "Well the first one-"

"FIRST ONE!" Came the yell from Dr. Martinez. Max cringed and gave a weak grimace to her mother. She glared at Max and then turned to Iggy, who was also being stared down by his parents.

"JAMES JEFF GRIFFITHS! Did you know about this other fight? And don't you lie to me!" she added when Iggy opened his mouth. Instead, he closed it and nodded weakly.

Max P.O.V

"Wimp." I muttered under my breathe. Iggy shot me a dirty look while Ari flicked me but still snickered.

"And who was this other one with Max?" my mother asked. I mumbled something under my breathe. Angel heard me and mumbled something under her breathe causing Iggy and I to shoot her a look but nothing else, and she just continued eating along with her brother and Ari. They didn't seem to mind what was going on between the parents, Iggy and I seeing as this wasn't the first time something similar has happened.

"Who?" repeated Dr. Martinez, obviously calming down but still worried that it was someone really bad.

"She said Greg." spoke Ari, before stuffing a potato in his mouth. Valencia's mouth opened in an 'O' before closing and smirking at me. Fang's mum just looked so confused, while his dad was paying attention to Ella, who was watching the happenings at the table but also texting and talking to her dad. She is one hell of a multitasker.

"Did you kick his ass in less that 10 minutes?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. I just shrugged. Greg was always getting on our nerves, questioning my territory, and then me. He forced us into fights even though he sucked and each time he lost, which pissed him off even more. It was kinda a cycle. Iggy nodded vigorously at my mum and smiled liked a cheshire cat.

"It was one of the easiest fights we've been in with him. It wasn't even 10 minutes and she didn't get that many injuries from him. Me on the other hand..." his voice died down as he remembered his broken nose. In fact, I looked closer at Iggy's nose and tried not to laugh, causing me to snort in a very un-lady like manner. His nose was still slightly crooked on the end. My snorting got his attention though and as soon as he saw what I was looking at, he sighed and stood up, Ari and I following him. Fang, Ella and their parents shared confused looks while my mum and Mr and Mrs Griffiths grimaced.

We left the dining room and walked to the nearest bathroom, Ari closing the door behind us. "Why couldn't you just do it right the first time?" complained Iggy, not appreciating what was about to happen. I gave him an apologetic smile and nodded at Ari, who walked behind him and grabbed Iggy's head with both his hands, but not before placing a towel on Iggy's chest and tucking it into his shirt. I closed my eyes and brought my hand back when screaming interrupted me.

"WAIT! WAIT! Have your eyes open woman! I don't want a black eye as well!" I rolled my eyes, but kept them open as I swung my fist forward and hit Iggy right on the nose perfectly, effectively breaking his nose. That's if the crack was any indication. Or the fact that his nose was even more to the side before. Maybe the blood currently spurting out of it was a hint. "AHH! HOLY HELL OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! HMM!" he yelled but the blood muffled his words, making it sound like this. "AHH! PHOLI PHELL FOF FALL FAT IPH HOLY! HMMPH!". But I knew him well enough to know what he was saying. Ari and I quickly set to work cleaning up the blood and stopping the flow. Once the blood flow had stop, I walked up to Iggy, pinched his nose and moved it to the right and back to the middle, this time checking that it was straight and in the middle. It was. His nose was slightly red and his eyes purple, but that would go away soon, it was just the blood rush. I washed my hands in the sink, not feeling like showing our guests blood. Checking to see if there were any stains on any of our clothes, we went back to the dinner table, having everyone look at us kinda scared, while my mother gave me the evil eye and shook her head.

"Everyone finished dinner?" I asked, even though I was still hungry, I just wanted to get story time over and done with. As if sensing my mood (I think it was the irritation in my tone), they all got up and went into the living room, taking up all three couches and the beanbags, leaving me a bean bag, where I plopped down. Angel came up to me and crawled into my lap, making herself comfortable and playing with my hair. If Nudge tried that I would put up a fight, but Angel was only 6, and plus she wasn't trying to get me dressed up and wear makeup. So no problem. I smiled down at her and hugged her close, then releasing her and turning to our mini crowd. Iggy smiled at me encouragingly and Ari looked at me with pride.

I cleared my throat. "Well I guess we'll start at the beginning. My mummy and daddy fell in love, and when two people love each other-"

"MAX! Get serious and to the point!" interrupted my gracious brother, laughing with everyone else but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. We both still missed our father very much. My mum smiled at me, our early misunderstanding (if it can be called that) behind her.

"OK OK. Well when my dad died 4 years ago in a car crash" I got some sympathetic looks but continued, "and I stopped caring about anything really. He and I were really close, always talking and doing father daughter things. I really was my father's daughter." My mum and Ari both nodded at me, remembering everything I did with my dad. We even tried cooking, but that ended up in an explosion that was Iggy worthy. I wasn't allowed back in the kitchen after that. "So when he died I took it really hard. I started skipping school, hanging out with the druggies near school, riling up people just to start fights, took money out of the money to buy my bike, ignoring people and pushing them out, breaking every rule possible. Basically being a pain in the ass while trying to be a badass. I even got my ears pierced and nose, but I took the nose out ages ago." When I said this everyone leaned forward or stood up to see all my ears. Well nearly everyone. Fang, my mum, Mr and Mrs Griffiths and Iggy stayed sitting down. I had my 'normals' done, seconds, thirds and two cartilage on my left ear. I even got the middle part of my ear, but took it out after the third year. I still had a hole there and in my nose, so that plus my scar on my cheek was enough to freak out the kids at school. Except my friends of course. Over the years they had learned not to question my injuries and scars.

Once everyone had got a good look at my ears, they all sat down again. I was seriously getting tired, I had had two fights today and all this talking and eating was making me so tired. And I guess I wasn't the only one. Angel yawned while snuggling closer to my chest and Gazzy was leaning against Iggy with his eyes closed.

"I guess we better take everyone home. It seems I'm not the only one exhausted." chuckled Mrs Griffiths while gathering Angel from my arms. The Walker's nodded standing up as well as everyone moved towards the door. My mum thanked everyone for coming, and they each responded that it was a pleasure. As the last person left the house, it was Fang, he stopped and gave me one last smoldering look. I was so confused but to tired to care and look further into it. I said goodnight to my mum, gave a huge hug to my brother and then climbed the stairs and lunched onto bed, not bothering to change my clothes and fell asleep instantly.

**And finally the dinner is over. hope u guys liked that sorry it took so long to update but i have a major writers block and school started again and i already have assessments to do. so sorry it took so long but i hope it was worth it.**

**- Gabi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gabi**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend: Olivia Naim. She is the Jack Frost to Jamie Bennett. (If you don't get that reference she is a very good friend of mine!)**

**Hey guys. i hope that chapter 7 was alright. i read it the other day and wasn't very happy with it but i had to update. i get that max didn't exactly finish the story but she will at some stage. if you guys could maybe give me some ideas and reviews? i'm not getting very many reviews and i'm running out of ideas. so help please? cherry on top? thank god the dinner is over. sorry its been a while but i started year 9 this year and omg so many assessments!**

Max P.O.V

**"Big banananana, big bananana, big bananana big bananana" **I groaned and gently sat up, feeling yesterday's injuries taking their toll. And that annoying alarm clock was really not helping. I decided to get back at Iggy right now. I grabbed my alarm clock (its cordless) with the song still playing and walked to window and opened, grinning like mad when I saw that his window was open. Yes Iggy and I have bedrooms that are opposite each other. How else do you think we became such good friends? We used to climb (read:jump) out the windows and go out or go to the other's bedroom.

Anyway, I walked over and was overjoyed and took aim, throwing the alarm that was still blaring out that stupid song. The alarm landed right on his bed and I waited. "AARRGGGGH!" Yep that's what I wanted to hear. Iggy sat up in his bed, looking very disheveled and angry. Well next time don't interfere with my alarm and its tune. Which is exactly what I told him, then flipped him off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I came out refreshed and awakened, if you could call it that, but still limping. As soon as I walked into my room, I was ambushed. Well maybe not in her words but definitely in mine. "MAX! I am going to dress you today! You can't say no and I don't care what you say! You dress horribly and your wardrobe is _so _drab! Now what to wear! Oh! This top would look so cute on you and with this mini skirt, oh and these heels and-" By this stage I just up and walked out of my room, still only wearing a towel, and went back into the bathroom. First of all, Nudge has been trying for ages to give me a make-over and let her dress me but it is not going to happen! Never will I wear a miniskirt and 'cute' (in Nudge's definition) top. Luckily I knew she would never give up so I kept about three set of clothes in the bathroom. All of them jeans with a random top and of course my leather jacket was downstairs, ready for me to run out the door with. Plus, my mum has a rule of no shoes in the house, so my 5 pairs of converse were downstair. What?! I like my converse. They are to me what heels are to Nudge. (In other words [Nudge's]: my babies!)

I locked the door behind me, knowing that as soon as Nudge realised I wasn't in the room, which surprisingly could take a long time, she would be out to get me. I quickly grabbed a black tight jeans (not skin tight but snug), grabbed the navy blue shirt that had the words "Being **STUPID** is not a crime. **YOU** are free to go" in white writing and rushed out of the bathroom running down the stairs when I heard Nudge's heels down the hallway. But me being me, I tripped on the 6th last step and lunged forward, putting my hands forward and doing a somersault to jump back onto my feet. Close one. I heard laughing to my left and walked into the kitchen, seeing Ari cooking, and snorted when I saw him wearing mum's apron: "World's Hottest Chief! Crap, the toast burnt!". He was cooking french toast, yummy but not as good as choc-chip pancakes or cookies. "Morning Ari. Nice apron. Where's mum?"

"Good morning sister dearest. I know how professional I look in this apron, so no need to complement." (Yeah cause that's what I was gonna do) "And mum had to go to the veterinary clinic for Poppy." Oh that dog is so adorable. I rarely get to see my mother when I wake up, unless it's the weekend, but I normally sleep in until 1pm then. "By the way Max, I didn't get to tell you my important news last night." Oh yeah. Mum wrote in the letter that he had some important news to share with me or somewhat. All the hits that I've taken to the head must have stared effecting my brain, beginning with my memory. Anyway, back to the news.

"What is it?" Please don't be something bad, please don't be something bad.

"I'm moving back here for the year. Gonna study for my medical degree here, so that I can be there for your graduation." OMG! OMG! My big brother is going to be here, with me and my mum, for the rest of the year. That is so cool. Fuck yeah!

I was so busy just thinking inside my head that I didn't even notice the food being placed in front of me, thats how deep into thought I was. Ari noticed and nudged me, breaking me out of my trance. I dug into the food, closing my eyes in pleasure. As usual I finished in record and gave Ari my plate, saying thanks in my own way and then making my way to the front to put on my black converse.

I was about to walk out the door when I remembered about my limp and the fact that I had to take the car. Sighing I walked back to the hallway and grabbed the keys hanging off the hook. "Nudge! Hurry up if you want a ride to school or not." I heard squealing and quickly left for the garage, not wanting to face her wrath this early in the morning. I looked longingly at the 1964 ASTON MARTIN DB5 and sighed, knowing that I would have to take Nudge, Iggy, Ella and Fang, meaning I would have to take the Sport Wrangler Jeep.

I pulled out of the garage and waited outside the houses, beeping loudly and continuously to get my passenger's attention and then looked in the review mirror. My scar on my cheek was gruesome, dried blood around the stitches and pus slightly coming out. It was gross and kinda scary. Good.

Finally I heard the car doors opening and closing, indicating that my passengers were finally here and I could leave for school. Yay! (sarcasm!). I turned to the passenger sit and smirked when I saw Iggy in his full glory sitting there. He had his ray bans on and his feet on my dashboard. I pushed my own ray bans down my nose and stared him down. "Excuse me? Get your feet of my dash." I said in a calm, deadly serious voice that meant business. Iggy quickly removed his feet and gave me a sheepish glance, smiling nervously. I pushed my glasses back up and took a quick glance at the review mirror, seeing Nudge next to the window, chatting happily with Ella in the middle and then Fang was against the window, looking right at me. Wait. Looking at me. I looked away right away and started the car, going over the speed limit slightly.

When we arrived at school, I quickly undid my seatbelt and pulled myself up using the bar and jumped up, never once opening the door. I heard Iggy doing the same and smiled. We are so alike, but I knew soon I would get a telling off for this meaning. I looked to my left and saw Iggy looking at me like a predator looks at its prey. I took off sprinting, leaving Ella and Nudge calling after me in confusion. I sprinted up the stairs, swerving around the school jocks crowding the entrance and ran down the hall. "I'll get you Ride!" yelled Iggy somewhere behind me, not too close but still not far away enough for me liking. I turned another corner and ducked under a pole that two kids were carrying. Literally. I was up to the stone archways that gave you a view of one of the courtyards and speed up when I saw Iggy closing in. I jumped through one of the arches, summersaulting and standing up before taking off again. I had just reached our homeroom when I was grabbed by two hands, an arm around my shoulders and one around my waist. I turned around to punch whoever it was but stopped. And I don't know why I did.

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay guys. I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to write. Please review and give me some ideas. I'm on holidays know so will try to update soon. Review and maybe give me some ideas. Also, does anyone mind my language?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Monique Celler. Love you Mon.**

**hey guys**

**okay so nearly all but one of you reviewed saying you didn't mind my language, and you shouldn't everyone swears in life and plus my story is rated T for a reason. IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND THEN I GOT GROUNDED AND RECEIVED NEW ASSESSMENTS AND I JUST FINISHED EXAM WEEK! URGH SO MUCH WORK!**

**thank you sooooo much for so many of you reviewing it made me feel so happy! review again!**

**okay then enjoy.**

MAX P.O.V

I mean I hated him so much it hurt. He had managed to ruin so many people's lives, and almost ruined Iggy's. So yeah I hated him very much, and those I hate I normally punch, preferably in the nose. But I couldn't. Because he shouldn't be here. Not here as in my school, but here as in on this planet. He should have died 3 months ago, in that fight that put even me in hospital (not being boastful of anything but I hardly. And yet here he was standing in front of me, smiling cheekily as if he hadn't done anything wrong, as if he hadn't started the fight that put Iggy in a coma and cost his and 2 others lives.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, hearing anger and a bit of betrayal in my own voice. I would never forget how he betrayed me, how he handed me over to the enemy like I was trash. And it did hurt. I am normally the closed-off, tough girl who everyone fears but this betrayal had really hurt me badly. The reason for that was because I had fallen in love with me, Maximum Ride, the unbreakable rock fell in love. He had been my best friend, aside from Iggy, for 2 years and boyfriend for 1. I had thought that he loved me but you know, when someone betrays you they tend to not love you.

"Now now Maxie. That's not how you treat an old friend is it?" he smirked. He reached out a grubby finger to stroke my cheek but I moved backward. Something flashed across his face but then it was gone, back to the arrogance.

"Max!" I heard Iggy call. Took him long enough. Must have had trouble at the archway. I could hear Iggy sprinting towards me but never took my eyes off _him_. "Max..." Iggy trailed off, not believing who was next to me. I was still trying to myself. "What are you doing here Omega?" He snarled, trying to keep his emotions in check, but I could hear his rage and saw him clenching his fists, itching to punch.

Omega smiled like a predator with prey in sight. "Iggy so nice to see you again! How's the back? And ribs? Every other part of you?" Now he was just baiting him, seeing how long it would take to break. Even though it wouldn't even take me long, Iggy was almost there, seeing how is almost lost his life due to this jerk. The bell rung, signaling homeroom, but none of us moved, Omega just slightly twitching in irritation. I nudged Iggy so very quickly and quietly, hoping he would understand to just go with the flow.

"What do you want Omega?" I asked cautiously, doubting if the only reason he came here was to annoy Iggy and I. Omega smiled smugly, making me positive that 1) he wanted something and 2) that I wasn't going to like it.

"Well Maxie Pad I just wanted to warn you to watch your back. You never know who's watching you and what could happen. You also need to meet me Friday afternoon (today's Tuesday) at Gozen's. You, him and me need to have a little chat, and in case you didn't learn from last time, if you don't show up we'll find a replacement for you. Maybe Zephyr (Gazzy) or even better, Angelica (Angel)." Now it wasn't just me who went to lunge at him but I couldn't let Iggy and I get caught in a full out fight on school property. So I grabbed Iggy's arms and twisted them behind his back, forcing him to his knees, while he struggled to get free to strangle Omega.

I looked up at Omega and smiled sickly sweet. "I'll be there, with no Iggy or any of the Hawks (they support us when we need them and vice versa). You just leave our families out of it okay?" I hated it when my enemies used our family against us or threatened them in order to get what they want, or who in this case.

Omega grinned one more time before turning and walking down the hall way, acting like he was on top of the world. I let Iggy go and sighed, leaning against the brick wall behind me and pressing the palm of my hands against my eyes. Iggy stayed kneeling on the ground, and made an exaggerated performance of rubbing his wrists and shoulders. I smiled lightly and lifted my head as the bell rung, signaling the start of period 1. Gym. Thank God for that. We both needed to burn off some steam. Iggy smiled grimly at me and gave me shoulder punch, his way of saying 'we'll figure something out' when we're in school and don't wanna show we're soft. We got to keep our reputations of badass up. Yeah right we don't care about them but it's still fun to have kids in the corridor part because they're scared your going to hit them.

"Max?" Came a voice I knew all to well. I looked up and saw Fang, Sam, JJ, Nudge and Dylan, who was the one that had spoken. Nudge looked like she knew something bad had happened (she tended to be able to read my emotions without me needing to speak) but didn't ask or push it, knowing that Iggy and I wouldn't talk in front of our friends of our 'other life'. "You guys coming to gym."

I smiled, a real smile, and thought for a moment of how I loved my friends not commenting on my appearance and just going on with normal life. "Tell you what Dylan, I'll do one better. Race you there and loser has to do two favours for the winner." Dylan nodded and without hesitation we ran towards the gymnasium, with Iggy behind us yelling that he was included in this. It was nice to have a bit of normal sometimes.

**and that is the end of this chapter I know its short but i once again had major author's block and then so much stress and no time so i couldn't write. hope you like this chapter and how im trying to include other characters from Maximum Ride. Ratchet and Holden will make an appearance but they are friends of max. please review and i will try my best to update as soon as possible. thanks for reading.**

**- Gabi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabi**

**hey so yeah gonna write now.**

FANG P.O.V

Max was brutal during Gym. Coach had decided to warm us up with 10 laps round the oval and then play a game of dodgeball. Big mistake. Iggy and Max obviously both had some steam to blow off and had decided to go on opposite teams. We had been playing for 20 minutes now, and the only people left were me, Max, Iggy, Sam, JJ and Dylan, who I realised only today that he was gay. As soon as we had arrived at the gym, Dylan had gone off and kissed on of the male basketball players, and people around him hadn't even noticed. Nudge then went on a full blown rant about how he 'came out' and that everyone was used to it now. I felt so stupid when I realised that Max really wasn't stringing him along, Iggy neither he was just her best friend and I felt horrible that I had thought such things.

I was on Max's team, along with JJ, while Sam and Dylan on Iggy's. Everyone else had been hit within the first 5 minutes with Max taking care to hit Lissa harder than anyone else and get her out first. Lissa had screamed bloody murder when the ball hit her nose, ruining her nose job and causing her eyes to swell from tears. Now it was mainly just Max and Iggy trying to hit each other, while the rest of us literally just stood there and watched. I guess I stopped paying attention for a while because the next thing I felt was a ball to the head. I stumbled from the force and snapped my head to Iggy who was grinning like a mad man while Max smirked and everyone else laughed. I shook my head and gave Iggy a death stare making him cringe. I walked to the sidelines to continue watching the game, seeing Lissa out the corner of my eye. Next to be hit was Sam, curtesy of JJ, who smiled sweetly and flipped him the bird. As if to repay JJ, Dylan pegged the ball at her, hitting her right in the chest and causing her to take several steps back. Max quickly aimed for Dylan's groin, smiling triumphantly when it hit the bullseye and forced Dylan to his knees, groaning along the way. I winced in sympathy, grateful it hadn't been me. Now only Max and Iggy were left, acting as if gym dodgeball was a matter of life and death. And this is when the fun began.

Iggy aimed for Max's chest, a straight-aim throw, but missed as Max leaned back into a bridge and flipped over, quickly responding with a ball thrown at Iggy's middle. He dropped to the ground and rolled to the right, viciously aiming for Max's head. The whole room held a breath, some of the girls gasping, while Dylan, Sam, JJ just smiled and continued watching as if this was a normal, which I gonna guess it was. Max just managed to dodge to the left and leap forward in a forward summersault, ending up in front of the net. She had a ball in each hand, she had grabbed them during her summersault. She threw them one after the after, slightly apart so that when Iggy moved to avoid the first ball, he got a face full of the second one. And I'm guessing it hurt, his nose still being tender from last night, but he didn't even cringe or wince. Instead he just mock frowned and glared at Max. "Seriously?! You bet me again?! Even after all of that?!" After all what? I wondered what he was talking about but decided to wait before asking. I had a feeling max wouldn't appreciate questions, she'd seemed uncomfortable last night when asked questions. Dylan ran forward, embracing Max and lifting her on his shoulder's, announcing her the champion while Max made the peace sign with her hand. Iggy grinned as Nudge slung her arm over his shoulders, Sam and JJ following them while talking rapidly. I made to go join them when a hand with red manicured nails grasped my bicep. I turned and came face to face with Lissa. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's kinda hot, with her long, dead straight hair and her bright green eyes, along with her full breasts that I could see bursting out of her (barely classified as one) top. But she is annoying as hell, with her nasally voice and her melodrama. Although I might give her a shot, I haven't done 'it' in a while, let alone anything else and I'm beginning to feel deprived, something I'm not used to. "Hey Nick. I was wondering if you could tell me what our maths homework was yesterday? And if you could maybe come over tonight and help me study? I just suck at maths." I could tell she was lying. Maybe not about sucking at maths but about the maths homework. She's not even in my class. I went to respond when someone decided to for me.

"Yo Lislut! I don't know if you've noticed but Nicky Boy doesn't talk much. Especially not to people who just want to bang and be done. So leave him alone before your perfume alone suffocates him." Max called, still on Dylan's shoulders, who was actually wobbling a little as he laughed. Well thank you Max, but at least now I get to keep my reputation of being the quite, badass emo. I can't help but wonder why Max did speak for me though. I mean it seemed she hated me yesterday, not even looking at me, but since last night it seems that she now counts me as one of her friends. Maybe I can convince to try even more? Something to think about. I shook my head and arm, releasing Lissa's grip on me and joined my new friends, listening to them as the bell rung and they all ran outside.

**okay guys so i know its short but i didn't take too long to update and so im gonna try to update sooner now just with slightly shorter chapters. IM ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS NOW THANK THE LORD (sorry if you're religious and take offence to that)! enjoy and please REVIEW! you all love it when people review on your stories and so do i!**

**ILY everyone**

**- Gabi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey okay so does anyone know or watch Teen Wolf, or Arrow, or Vampire Diaries? I'm just starting to ask questions cause no ones reviewing so I'm now thinking that if I ask questions you people will review in order to answer them. Today's questions are about TV shows. And by the way, the day in the story is Thursday, cause i wanted to move forward so yeah not Wednesday. And guest reviewer Jessica? I don't understand what your friend always used to say. :s **

**Angelious: yes i am writing more**

**AFanOfFax: Fang already knows about Max's street fighting he found out at the dinner when Max came home from the fight with Adrian. Thank for your compliments you are amazing! And no I can't say no to Bambi eyes and that is why I am writing more. :P**

**Thank you to those who review and those reading this: REVIEW!**

Max P.O.V

Today was when I had to go see Omega and Gozen. Alone. Yeah right or course I was going to bring back-up, in the form of Iggy. Which actually didn't reassure me much. The sad thing was though, first I had to get through school. I know, how unfortunate am I? Anyways, there was something to be happy about today. I had always been a fast healer, another good thing I loved about my body apart from my fast metabolism, and now my leg was all healed and limp was gone. Which meant I could ride my motorbike again rather than drive my jeep (don't get me wrong I love it but there's just something about my bike) and have to drive other people with me, in the morning especially. I was not a morning person, and having chatter and gossip in my car when I would much rather be in bed and la la land.

When I arrived at school the next morning, dressed in my own choice of clothes, though I did get a lecture about running away yesterday from Nudge, I saw Lissa hanging out the front with her normal sidekicks, Star and Kate, but with her was someone new. This someone kinda looked like Lissa, she had the same long red hair, was wearing the same slutty clothes (though her's seemed slightly tighter and shorter) and she too was stick thin with no curves or shape. But that didn't stop the boys from drooling or the girls who wanted to be like that staring enviously. I just strolled right by, not sparing them a second glance even when Lissa coughed slightly to try to get my attention, and just smiled when I saw Nudge, Fang, Iggy and Dylan waiting for me at the school entrance, just like every morning.

Homeroom was a bore, Ms Weathers was used to our racket and noise and just let us be. Which meant that Lissa and her slutsies were batting their eyelashes and running their fingers through their hair trying to get Fang's attention. It never worked. He, Iggy and I always talked in homeroom, about topics ranging from the news of the basketball team to talking about our past fights. Fang was actually really interested in my fights, my techniques, rules (#1 never initiate a fight. They must attack you first, as if you are then caught, it is counted as self-defense) and connections with each of the gangs. We had gone to the gym yesterday and after working out individually for an hour, we had decided to spar. First off was Iggy and I, wanting to see if I could help Iggy and see if he could finally beat me. After he _almost_ (haha) beat me, Fang decided he wanted to have a turn, with Iggy first. And he was really good! He blocked many of Iggy's hits, getting in quite a few of his own. Iggy tried 'his' move, where he distracted Fang with a punch to the jaw while he kicked out his right foot, pivoting on his left so that his kick landed harshly on Fang's chest, pushing his backwards and downwards so that he landed on the mat. Iggy had immediately jumped forward and placed his foot on Fang's throat, ending the match. It was a sad ending, I had been rooting for Fang, but I was still impressed that the fight had lasted as long as it did (25 minutes) seeing as some of our enemy gangs took longer time to defeat him. Fang had gone to fight me next but we had been interrupted as both Iggy and I's phones had rung, indicating that our babysitting time had started. Fang had actually laughed when he found out but quickly went back to being quiet when he received a punch from both of us in the arm. I smiled at the memory of that night, 'accidentally' giving Angel and Gazzy sugar and then watching as they used the energy it provided.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rung and the class dispersed for period 1. I had English Advanced, fun. We were currently studying Shakespeare, which we had done in early years but now we were doing it 'in depth'. Funnily enough, I didn't mind English, it was just my teacher who hated me that pissed me off. Our current text was Romeo and Juliet, talking about how true and strong love could overcome any difficulties. I found it humourous considering that both of them died in the end. They couldn't overcome that obstacle. Of course when I voiced my opinions in class, it alway ended with me being outside the principle's office. I sat down in the back, Fang taking a sit behind me, with Iggy to my left and Nudge beside me. Sam, Dylan and JJ were sadly not in this class but the one class we did all have together was Study Hall and that made by day as it was a bludge anyway. The people who sat in front of us were randoms, but today was just not my day. In walked Lissa, Star, Kate and newbie. Like vultures they spotted the four empty seats in front of us and speed walked in their heals to reach the seat in front of Fang. Funnily enough it was newbie who reached it first and she plopped herself down, turning to face Fang while crossing her legs so her skirt hitched even higher and smiled seductively. Lissa huffed, clearly wanting the seat for herself, but sat down in front of me while I snorted, enjoying that I was going to have some fun. Star and Kate sat down in front of Iggy and Nudge, who crinkled her face up in distaste. "Hey Sugar. You must be the Fang I've been hearing all about. I'm Brigit, Lissa's cousin, and I just moved here so I was wondering if, you know, you could show me around school and town?" She said it in such a hopeful tone and even added a 'sexy' wink on the end.

Next to me, Iggy pretended to retch violently and Nudge giggled. Star and Kate threw them glares while Lissa and Brigit ignored them, used to us 'being mean' to them all the time. And don't get me wrong they gave some back. The look on Fang's face was the best though. He never showed emotion on his face, only when he was really shocked his eyes widened a little bit. Though after the comment just made by Brigit, he was showing emotion, good ones too. He eyes were widened, nose scrunched up and mouth actually 2cm open. He looked both appalled and horrified at the very thought of showing her around, but we all caught the double meaning and he was disgusted by it. So we tried to ignore it. Emphasise on tried. They just would not give up. Brigit kept fawning at Fang's shirt, wanting his attention while Lissa fought her for it, 'secretly' pushing and shoving her so the message was received. It went on for the whole lesson, an hour. Kill me already.

The rest of the day was boring, lunch was spent watching as Brigit, Lissa, Kate and Star looked for Fang in the cafeteria and even outside, but we all hid in the massive oak tree, stifling our laughter. As soon as they went inside Dylan couldn't hold it anymore and fell out of the tree causing all of us to crack. Before either Iggy or even me were ready, the end of school bell was ringing and we were mounting our bikes, driving off the Gozen's warehouse where he kept all his goons and hid from the cops. He's one of the most wanted men in the world, not just in a gang. He did group massacres and homicides, killing people for their money or revenge. We arrived and dismounted, giving each other a quick fistpump and confirmative nod before we made our way to the door. I did the knock I was taught by Omega and the door was yanked open. We were brought inside, frisked and then dragged to the main room. We were yanked onto chairs and then surrounded. I smirked at the caution that was being taken around us. I heard a door behind me being opened but didn't turn around.

"Well well well. If it isn't Maximum Ride and her sidekick 'Iggy'."

**Okay guys so thats it. Pls review or answer the question of: do you watch either Arrow, Vampire Diaries, Bones, Hawaii Five-0, Teen Wolf, Big Bang Theory (love that show!) or Angel (hot vampire David Boreanaz!)? So yeah guys review and if you want suggest a TV show.**

**I love you all**

**- Gabi**


End file.
